joanna_wyldefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper's Legacy
Reaper's Legacy is the second book in the Reapers MC series. The novel is a romance, with a subgenre of MC romance, and it was published by Berkley. It follows Ruger, who was introduced in Reaper's Property, and his relationship with Sophie. Many of the characters first introduced in Reaper's Property are also in Reaper's Legacy. New characters are introduced along the way. The book takes place in three primary places: Seattle, Coeur d'Alene/Post Falls, and Spokane. Like Reaper's Property, it is told primarily in first person from Sophie's point of view with intermittent breaks of Ruger's point of view in third person. Trivia: Read the first sentence of the Prologue and the first sentence of the Epilogue. Goodreads shows English, Spanish, German, and French editions of this book. In 2016, the cover was quite hamhandedly ripped off by an author named "Roxie". Book Blurb Eight years ago, Sophie gave her heart-and her virginity-to Zach Barrett on a night that couldn't have been less romantic or more embarrassing. Zach's step-brother, a steely-muscled, tattooed biker named Ruger, caught them in the act, getting a peep show of Sophie he's never forgotten. She may have lost her dignity that fateful night, but Sophie also gained something precious-her son Noah. Unfortunately, Zach's a deadbeat dad, leaving Ruger to be Noah's only male role model. When he discovers Sophie and his nephew living in near poverty, Ruger takes matters into his own hands-with the help of the Reapers Motorcycle Club-to give them a better life. Living with outlaw bikers wasn't Sophie's plan for her son, but Ruger isn't giving her a choice. He'll be there for Noah, whether she wants him or not. But Sophie does want him, has always wanted him. Now she'll learn that taking a biker to bed can get a girl dirty in every way. Main Characters Ruger Sophie Williams Complete List of Named Characters (50) ' ' Significant Unnamed Characters (0) None. Timeframe/Timeline 'Base Timeframe: '''mid August through early October, Present Day with Prologue 8 years before and Epilogue 5 years later '''Extended Timeline: '(This timeline includes all major plot points as well as important moments that are mentioned but are not within the flow of the plot.) | - Sometime in Oct/Nov/Dec (8 years before "Today") - Sophie loses her virginity to Zach, becomes pregnant | Ruger is prospecting with the Reapers | | | - Summer (8 months later before "Today") - Noah is born into Ruger's hands | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | - 4 years before "Today" - Zach walks in on Sophie and Ruger, beats Sophie, gets sent to jail | Horse in Afghanistan | | | | - 3 years before "Today" - Kimber sleeps with Ruger | | | | | | | | - ~1 year before "Today" - Ruger and Zach get insurance settlement | | - March - Ruger buys his house in Post Falls, ID | | - June-ish, beginning of summer - Sophie and Noah are visiting in Coeur d'Alene | - June - Ruger talks to Zach about insurance payout | | - August (7 years later, 3 weeks before "Today") - Painter becomes a full member of the Reapers | - August (7 years later) "Today" - Ruger and Horse bring Sophie and Noah back from Seattle to Coeur d'Alene | - First week after "Today" - Ruger goes to Portland, Noah starts school, Sophie meets the old ladies | - 1 full week after "Today" - "The Party", decision to truce with the Devil's Jacks, Em gets cut | - 1 week + 1 day - Sophie moves from Ruger's house to Elle's barn | - 2 weeks after "Today", Friday night - Sophie, Em, and Kimber go to Spokane to meet Hunter and get kidnapped | - Saturday - rescue | - 3 weeks after "Today", 1 week after kidnap, Friday - Sophie goes to a party at Kimber's house, meets Josh | - Saturday - date with Josh | - Thursday night - Marie's bachelorette party, Sophie kills Zach | - Saturday - Sophie and Noah move back in with Ruger | - 4 weeks after "Today", 1 week after killing, Friday - Rehearsal dinner for Marie/Horse | - Early October - Marie and Horse's wedding, Sophie becomes Ruger's old lady | | | | | | | | | | - Sophie and Ruger go to Hawaii for their second anniversary, Faith is conceived | | | | | | | - 4 years later - Marie gets her bike | | | | - 5 years later - Sophie gets her bike, Noah is 12, Faith is ~2 Locations Category:Book